Goshinboku Shrine
by ivy-leaf2
Summary: When Kagome inherits her parents' shrine, she'll begin a completely new life... What awaits? Come and read! AU InuKag MirSan.
1. Default Chapter

Hello! I feel so happy that you decided to come read this fan fiction. Actually, I did this story before, but this is an improved version. The older one was leading to nowhere, so I took a break… But now I'm back! And I'll do my very best to update!

So enjoy!

Disclaimer: I am only putting this up **once** in the entire story. I do **not** own Inuyasha. **You cannot sue me**!

---

"Grandpa! Wha- _urgh _- is it that you - _uhn_ - put in these boxes?!" 16 year old Kagome Higurashi cried out from under the weight of the heavy boxes.

"Kagome, you know very well that those are all of my artifacts! I couldn't just leave them behind…" Kagome's aged grandfather explained, as he walked out of the shrine.

"Are all artifacts this heavy?!" Kagome complained as she brought them in the living room, and placed them carefully on the floor. She sighed, and wiped her forehead with her hand.

"Well that depends… Are you talking about my 250 year old vases, or my history books?" Her grandfather teased.

Kagome sweat dropped. She should have seen that coming. "Well, might as well get this done… I'll unload the rest of the boxes."

"Be careful Kagome! I have more delicate artifacts in them!" Her grandfather warned.

"Great…" Kagome mumbled.

---

Another 16 year old girl was seen dialing a phone number on her cell. "Hey houshi!" She called.

"Why Sango dear, never did I expect that you would call me! Something I can do for ya?" He asked.

"Uh, no I'm good," she answered uncertainly, "but guess what I just learned!"

"That I'm not as lecherous as I look?" He guessed.

"Nice try, but no. I just learned that someone's finally moving in that old shrine that I pass by on my way to school every morning!" She corrected.

"Oh? Do you know who?" He questioned.

"Not yet, but I'm going to go see now." She answered. "Wanna come?"

"Wish I could Sango, but I'm already on my way to Inuyasha's place." He replied.

"That's too bad. I'll tell you what happens!" She announced cheerfully and hung up.

---

"**Argh!** I can't take this anymore!" Kagome cried out, trying to carry another heavy box into her living room. "Smokey! You're not making this any better!" She yelled to the little kitten that was purring on her legs. "A..haah.. Aha! Stop that tickles!" She laughed as her was circling her legs.

**"GYAH!"** -_Crash-_

Unpacking the utensils in the kitchen, her grandfather looked out the window quickly to see what happened. There, on the front step, his granddaughter lay laughing and petting Smokey, the adorable gray kitten they had adopted a year ago as Kagome's birthday present.

He smiled_. 'It's been a while since she's laughed like that…'_

His smile suddenly vanished as he saw what that scream was about. _'No… **NO**!'_ He thought. Beside Kagome was the box she was trying to carry, open and torn.

"Kagome! What happened! My… my sculptures!" He cried as he ran outside, and leaned on the broken box.

"So that's what was in there!" Kagome said, as she was holding Smokey in her arm. "Heh heh… Well, Smokey was tickling my legs when I guess they just… Ran out!" She sweat dropped. "And um… I kinda dropped the box."

Her grandfather remained plastered to the box. "My beautiful sculptures…"

She looked down at Smokey and whispered, "I think we should leave them alone…" She began to walk towards the truck. "Well grandpa I'll get the rest of my things out!" She said nervously as her grandfather began to drag the broken box inside the house.

---

Heh heh… Poor Ji-chan… His beautiful sculptures torn to pieces. Well, I hope you enjoyed Chapter 1, even though it was quite short. I will write Chapter 2 shortly!

Like it? Don't like it? Think it could be better? Drop me a review!

-.Ivy.-


	2. Grandpa Goes Overboard

Yay! Chapter Two! Thank you very much to my first reviewer for this story! Fiery Demon Fox you rock my sox!

Well, I hope that you enjoy this Chapter! I tried to make it a bit longer than the last…

---

_'I was right! Someone did just move in here!'_ Sango thought as she peeked from a tall tree, and saw the moving van.

**"Argh!"** Came a voice from the inside of the van. "Grandpa! I think you've gone just a _tad_ overboard with your arti-watcha-ma-call-its!"

_'Huh? I wonder if that's who's moving in…'_ Sango thought.

She watched closely and saw a teen girl, just about her age, walk out of the van. Or try to. Her legs were shaking as if there was an earthquake. She could she why! The girl was trying to hold a box that was twice her size!

"Now what could you have possibly packed in this box?! Buddha himself!?" She groaned.

_'I guess she really is moving in here!_' Sango finally thought.

She noticed that the girl was about to trip over the first step of the stairs, so she ran over to help.

---

_'Damn this box…'_ Kagome mentally cursed as she struggled to carry yet another heavy box to the shrine. _'Now where are the cursed 2000 stairs that lead to shrine?_' She asked sarcastically.

She couldn't see where the stairs where, thanks to the blinding over-sized box, and as klutzy as she is, she tripped over her own feet!

**"GYAH!"** She cried out as the box flew over her head, and she feel on her stomach.

She covered her eyes, expecting to hear a loud crash that the box was supposed to make when it too fell to the ground. _'Huh?_' Opening her eyes, she turned around to see why the box didn't fall.

"You know I'm really starting to believe that Buddha really could be packed in this box!" A girl commented, as she too struggled with the box.

"Ah! I'm sorry! I couldn't see where I was going and I tripped!" Kagome apologized as she stood up quickly, and helped the girl bring the box to the ground.

"Thanks, you really saved my grandpa's mental health just there!" Kagome thanked.

"No problem. I'm Sango." The girl greeted as she stretched out her hand. She had beautiful brown eyes, with long brown hair that was tied up in a high ponytail. She wore a T-Shirt that read, "If I threw a bone, would you leave?" and a pair of denim jeans.

"I'm Kagome, Kagome Higurashi." Kagome responded as she smiled and shook hands with Sango.

"You're moving in this shrine aren't you?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, I'm moving in with my grandpa… This would be a lot easier if he didn't bring so many artifacts with him…" Kagome answered. "Guess I can't change the fact that he did, so might as well finish this!"

"Need some help?" Sango asked. "I've got plenty of free time, and besides… I don't think that you want to sit in a wheelchair because some boxes damaged your back now, would you?"

"Guess not! Thanks!" Kagome answered cheerfully.

---

A whole afternoon passed by, when Kagome and Sango finally finished unloading all the boxes, and bringing them in the shrine.

"Wow, this is such a nice place!" Sango commented as she inspected the shrine.

"Thank you!" Kagome said. "I wonder what grandpa's been doing all this time…" Sango followed Kagome as they began to search for her missing grandpa. "Where could he have gone?" She asked herself.

"Uh… Kagome is it just me, or is the scent of incense flooding this house?" Sango asked as she tapped her nose.

Kagome sniffed the air and responded, "Yeah, I think you're right… That must be grandpa, he's into all those spiritual things."

They began to look for her grandpa when they heard a bell. Kagome looked to the side and saw her cute little kitten standing beside a closed door. "Smokey!" She cried out, and went to cuddle him.

"Aw, he's adorable! You should bring him to my house sometime! I'm sure that him and my cat, Kirara, will get along great!" Sango suggested as she petted Smokey's head.

"Sounds good!" Kagome accepted. She turned back to the kitty. "Smokey, where's grandpa?"

Right at that moment, Sango pointed out, "Well, the scent of incense is growing stronger, so I'm guessing…" They both looked at the closed door, then at each other.

Kagome opened the door, and stepped inside. "Grandpa where were you?! We've been loo-" The sight she saw made her stop.

There seemed to be a little memorial made in the middle of that room with her grandfather praying. A little table was place, with incense candles placed all around it. He stood up, and turned to face her, with tears streaming his face.

"We're cursed Kagome! My beautiful broken sculptures have lost all their spiritual souls!" He yelled out.

"Eh… Grandpa they're just statues…They-" Kagome tried to explain but got cut off.

"JUST statues?! How can you say that?! Kagome I'm hurt at your lack of spiritual knowledge!" He cried out as he stepped into the next room, and slammed the door shut.

A long silence followed. "Uh, is he going to be okay?" Sango asked with concern.

"Oh yeah. Grandpa's just exaggerating." She explained.

"I am **NOT **exaggerating!" A voice yelled out from the next room.

Kagome and Sango both sweat dropped.

---

Yay! I'm done Chapter two! I know that the others haven't been introduced yet, but they will be. So it's all good!

-.Ivy.-


End file.
